Holding My Peace
by delcatty546
Summary: "Speak now or forever hold your peace." You know that phrase where some girl stands up and declares her love for the groom? Well this one went slightly differently. Much as I love the bride and would want to stop the wedding, I can't sacrifice her happiness. I love her enough to let her go, even if it feels like I'm dying inside. Livecastershipping and one-sided Sequelshipping.


**Alright, so it's about time I crank out a Sequelshipping fic. I've been holding in squeals while I comb through tumblr for Livecastershipping, Sequelshipping and most of all, Ferriswheelshipping. Anyways, it's a triangle fic, though it'd be a scalene triangle I think. It's not balanced out. One-sided shippings suck but honestly, Hugh was the best character for this in my opinion. **

**Forgive the very long draggy, childhood stories. It just didn't feel right without them and I kept switching to present tense, so please forgive that as well! Enjoy!**

_**Holding My Peace**_

The first time they met, they were five year olds, hiding shyly behind their mothers' skirts, occasionally peering out and ducking behind their mothers. Laughing, Emiko tried to push Rosa out towards Ayame but the girl stubbornly clung to her skirt.

"Thank you so much Ayame! I'm really sorry for troubling you. You already have two kids to look after but Nate's teacher just called and I-"

Ayame smiled brightly. "No worries Emiko. I know you'd do the same for me. Go on! I can handle Rosa!" Emiko offered a grateful smile in return before stooping down to face Rosa.

"Now honey, Mama will be gone for just a little while okay? You stay here with Aunty Ayame and be good alright? You should make friends with little Hugh as well!" Rosa whimpered and tugged on her mother's skirt. Sighing, Emiko brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It's just a little while alright honey? I'll be back before you can miss me." With a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Emiko broke into a run. Of all times for this to happen, it had to be one when she'd already sent her Tranquill to deliver her husband's lunch. "Arceus knows what that boy has done this time," she muttered as she ran across town.

Ayame ushered the two children into the backyard of her home. "Play nice kids! I'm going to make some snacks for you, alright? Hugh, Mummy's got to prepare the cookies so why don't you show Rosa around?"

Once Ayame disappeared into the kitchen, the two of them sized each other up. It was a little while before Hugh thrust out his hand. "I'm Hugh! And I'm gonna be the greatest Pokemon trainer ever!" he declared.

Rosa in turn, crossed her arms. "Yeah? Well I'm gonna be champion. I'll beat you when I get my first Pokemon!" she exclaimed. Again, they sized each other up warily, evaluating the threat the other posed. They burst out laughing at the same time. This time, Rosa offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hugh! I like you already!"

As they shook hands, Hugh blushed just the tiniest bit.

"I like you too Rosa!"

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

By the end of the day, the pair had become inseparable. When Emiko returned for Rosa, she found that Rosa refused to leave Hugh. On attempting to lift Rosa into her arms, both children started bawling.

"Rosa honey, it's just for the rest of today. How about we invite Hugh over for some snacks tomorrow instead? You can continue playing then?" Emiko glanced over to Ayame who nodded her head.

"What do you think Hugh? You can go over to Rosa's tomorrow," she smiled. Instantly, the children stopped crying and hugged their respective mothers tightly.

Ayame and Emiko took turns hosting tea parties, movie marathons and sleepovers. Occasionally, they would nudge each other and joke about how their kids were bound to marry each other.

When Hugh and Rosa began going to school, they remained inseparable. Where there was a divide between the boys and girls, for fear of cooties, you could see Hugh playing catch with Rosa or Rosa scribbling out of the lines while Hugh sat next to her, colouring as neatly as possible.

So joint at the hip were they that their classmates pronounced them "boyfriend" and "girlfriend", much to their embarrassment. In spite of that, not once did they deny it.

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

On Hugh's seventh birthday, Rosa and Nate were both invited to the party. The moment the family of four arrived, Rosa dashed upstairs first, straight into Hugh's room, to give him his present.

Emiko nudged her husband with a cheeky grin plastered all over her face. "How do you like that? Six years old and the most important boy in her life is neither you nor her brother." To which, her husband grunted, not that he really minded of course. Even at seven, Hugh had already impressed him with the level of protectiveness he had over Rosa.

Meanwhile, Hugh had opened the Pokeball excitedly and a baby Pidove appeared. He cocked his head as he took in the surroundings. He was confused, but once his little eyes settled on Hugh, he flew right into his hair, cooing delightedly at his new master.

"I helped Mama catch it!" Rosa declared proudly.

"Thank you Rosa! I love him!" Hugh tackled her into a hug, repeating his squeals of elation.

Little Hailey then wandered into the room, eyes wide when she caught sight of the Pidove nestling in her brother's hair. She whimpered a bit before tugging on Hugh's jacket sleeve.

"I want a Pokemon too," she whined. Her grandfather, hearing all the commotion, wandered in. "Then we can go catch you one," he chortled, "After the birthday party," he added firmly.

Since it was already decided that Rosa would be sleeping over at Hugh's on his birthday, Emiko and her husband thanked Ayame profusely before making their way home, Nate fast asleep in his father's arms.

While Ayame tidied up the mess, Hugh's grandfather led him and Rosa to Route 19. It was there that Hugh learned how to battle with his newly received Pidove as Rosa watched in fascination. By eight o'clock in the evening, the trio were returning happily with a Purrloin for Hailey.

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

Two tragedies struck on the same day. As Rosa and Hugh were heading to Hugh's house to do their homework together, they heard a cry.

"Hailey!" they both shouted in unison as they recognised her voice. They set off at a run, sprinting as fast their little legs would allow them to.

A man and woman, dressed as medieval soldiers, stood before Hugh's house. The woman holding Hailey up high, threatened to drop her if she did not quieten. Meanwhile, the man was busy trying to shove a Purrloin into a cage. Hailey struggled, her tiny arms reaching for her Pokemon. Despite Purrloin's angry scratches, the man seemingly felt nothing.

"Hey! Let her go!" yelled Hugh as he unclipped Pidove's Pokeball from his belt. Unfortunately, both he and Rosa were no match for the adults. Pidove fell to the ground painfully, after having his wing attacked by the foe's Patrat.

"Look at you, battling with Pokemon, hurting them in the process. Pokemon should be freed!" exclaimed the woman as her partner succeeded in pushing the Purrloin into the cage. Without another word, she dropped Hailey unceremoniously on the ground and the pair ran off.

Rosa, having been helpless, attempted to comfort the sobbing Hailey as Hugh tried to find the first-aid kit. He found it strange that his mother was not home but he improvised, taking an old shirt and wiping off the blood off Hailey's knees. The frustration at having been so powerless to help his sister ate at him and he remained quiet until Ayame returned.

The three children sat in silence as Ayame walked in, visibly drained. She took one look at the trio, sitting so stilly on the sofa before she crumbled. Her arms drew the children into her embrace as she sobbed.

"Grandpa's gone. H-He had a fall-" she hiccupped. "T-They couldn't save him." With their grandfather gone, pseudo-grandfather in Rosa's case, the loss of Purrloin just hit them harder.

Hailey cried herself to sleep every night. As she tossed and turned during her nightmares, her arms would unconsciously reach out for her missing Purrloin, the one that could not leap into her arms and soothe her. Hugh on the other hand, changed right before Rosa's eyes. Gone was the spunky, energetic boy, replaced by the moody child with anger management problems.

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

At age twelve, Rosa and Hugh set off to find Bianca. Hugh already had his Tepig but he nonetheless accompanied Rosa to pick her first Pokemon.

Bianca grinned toothily as she offered Rosa the three Pokeballs. Rosa's hand hovered over one Pokeball in hesitation. Not knowing why, she knew she had to pick that particular one, even if she did not know which Pokemon was in it.

When the ball opened, a Snivy popped out, grinning cheekily at her. "Hey Rosa, remember that promise? That when you get your first Pokemon, you'd beat me in a battle?" asked Hugh.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she realised a little part of the old Hugh had resurfaced. "Yeah? What about it?"

"How're you gonna do that when I have a type advantage?" teased Hugh. The small smile transformed into a huge grin and at that moment, Hugh was transfixed. It had been too long since he had seen her smile like that, and just at that moment, his heart fluttered a little.

He found it hard to concentrate on the battle, with Butterfree dancing in his stomach all the time. The way her hair moved, the glint in her eyes, everything about her became so fascinating all of a sudden.

It was no surprise that Tepig fainted as Snivy lashed out one more time with her tail. Rosa smiled triumphantly as she recalled her new partner.

"How was that Hugh? Did I make you eat your words? Hugh?" she waved her hand in front of his face before he flushed and huffed.

"I was just going easy on you."

"Sure you were."

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

A year later, Rosa single-handedly brought down the remains of Team Plasma. Well, she did have help from Hugh and Cheren to be honest, but nevertheless, Hugh knew that most of it came from Rosa, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

By then, he had already developed a full-blown crush on her. Scratch that, he knew it was no silly crush. He knew he loved her already. It was why he paced his journey so that he was always a little behind her, just to make sure she would be safe.

Arceus knew how many perverts he had beaten in battles just so she could continue happily on her way, blissfully unaware of how much danger she could have been in. Even if he wanted so badly to be able to best her, he put her safety above his ego.

_Rosa would always come first. _

When Purrloin, no, Liepard, was returned to him by that Shadow Triad member, Hugh was frozen. He did not know how he could return this changed, cunning and ruthless Pokemon to his dear little sister. It glared at him with hostile eyes and he sank to his knees. So at a loss was he that he did not notice that Rosa had vanished.

Thank Arceus N had saved her in time. He would be eternally grateful to that green-haired man for saving Rosa. Had Reshiram not stopped Ghetsis in time, Rosa would have… Thinking of what would have happened gave him nightmares.

Some nights, as he gazed at the ceiling, the guilt returned and suffocated him. He would sit up and clutch his chest, panting heavily. The fact that Rosa survived such an ordeal just made him cherish her even more.

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

Today he gazes at her, twirling happily in a gorgeous, white dress. The skirt reaches the floor and it hugs her waist before flowing down like a waterfall. It was a genius collaboration by Burgh and Elesa. At first glance, it seems like the dress is actually rather plain, but closer inspection reveals the hours that went into perfecting a dress befitting of Unova's second hero.

Her long, chocolate hair is gathered into an elaborate chignon atop her head and Hugh wonders how they managed a feat like that without cutting off even a strand of hair. Perhaps they used the same hair gel he used to tame his "Qwilfish-hair" as Rosa loves to call it.

His heart skips a beat as she offers him one of her most radiant smiles yet. "Can you believe it Hugh? I can't believe that beauty in the mirror is me," she giggles as she points at her own reflection.

"Of course it is. You're beautiful," he smiles. "Every. Single. Day." Each word is accented by a poke on her nose that has the two long-time friends laughing like they were five again.

She embraces him and he awkwardly pats the skin of her back, blushing as he does. He did not expect the back of the dress to be that… low. She laughs once more and adjusts the collar of his shirt.

"It's almost time! Places everyone!" yells Iris as she pokes her head in, effectively ruining the moment.

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

The music swells and Rosa glides down the aisle, a vision in her wedding dress. She smiles at everyone she passes. Although she smiles at everyone, each person in the audience feels that the smile is directed only at them. Hugh is no exception.

She holds onto Nate tightly as she tries not to trip over the long dress. Perhaps Burgh and Elesa should have factored Rosa's clumsiness into the design of the dress. Hugh suppresses a chuckle. It would be so Rosa to trip at her own wedding. Thankfully, Nate is an extremely supportive brother, figuratively and literally.

From where he is, Rosa looks like an angel. It does not help that the light passing through the stained glass windows of the church casts her in a sunset glow, giving her an almost ethereal appearance.

His angel drifts towards him and for that moment, as she looks right at him, he swears his heart stops beating. His arm twitches, wanting so desperately to reach out and pull her close to him, no matter what the crowd thinks.

But then she continues past him, to the altar where her groom awaits.

Hugh's heart dies a little as he remembers how he let her slip right out of his fingers.

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

It was their weekly thing: dinner every Tuesday after riding the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City together. Having committed himself to helping the old Team Plasma return the stolen Pokemon, Hugh and Rosa had not been able to spend much time together. She was always busy with her Champion duties but she did make time to call him at least once a day.

During one of their dinners, he had learnt that she was seeing someone. A guy named Curtis. He vaguely remembered her gushing over him when they first met. If memory served, Rosa had picked up Curtis' Xtransceiver and everything just went on from there.

At first, Curtis and Rosa were just friends, even though he could tell they harboured some affection for the other. He just stubbornly clung to the hope that Rosa would realise he was the one for her. In fact, he once passed a little jewellery shop and saw what would have been the perfect engagement ring.

It was a delicate silver band with a single diamond encrusted in it. It was her in every way: simple yet stunning. The price just happened to be in his range and without a second thought, he bought the ring for when the time came.

Maybe he should have paid more attention to the signs that it was getting really deep. He always assumed that she would break up with him anyway. After all, Curtis was not her first boyfriend. It seemed especially likely after the huge fight that ensued after she found out who Curtis really was: the idol Christoph.

Hugh had believed that Rosa would break up with Curtis after that, but at their next dinner, Rosa related the entire thing to him. Somehow, she and Curtis made up, the latter apparently having missed an important audition to woo her back.

Despite how impressed Rosa was with Curtis, there was still something in him believed that he and Rosa would always belong to each other and that she felt the same as he did. So he listened as she gushed, nodded at added his two cents at all the right moments.

"_My time will come," _he convinced himself.

However, that one night, she seemed so fidgety, almost as restless as a Joltik with full power. She could not keep still at all and finally, while they were on a park bench enjoying their soda pop and lemonade, she just blurted it out.

"Guess what Hugh! I'm engaged!" His eyes had bugged wide.

"To who?" he choked on his lemonade. Rosa twiddled her thumbs and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Curtis of course. He _is _my boyfriend. He just proposed last night. Isn't it amazing?" she rambled, showing him the ring on her finger. But Hugh was not listening or even looking at the ring. In his mind only five words replayed, over and over.

"_Guess what Hugh! I'm engaged!"_

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

Alder, the long-retired Champion stands before them, looking on in approval as he surveys the bride and groom.

Clearing his throat, he booms, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Curtis and Rosa in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."

Another quick survey of the congregation is in order. Alder's particularly eager to catch someone falling asleep. As everyone is still wide awake, he continues on, a tad disappointed. "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"_Speak now or forever hold their peace…" _

The words are rebounding of the walls of Hugh's mind, echoing such that they get louder and louder each time. He clutches his head in a futile attempt to stop the ringing of Alder's deep baritone.

These are the words he is waiting for. This is the time to speak up. It is the last chance to stop this wedding.

Silence is all around the church and Hugh feels his legs trembling. He has just this one chance to be with Rosa, just one chance. They wobble as they try to push him into a standing position, but just as he lifts his butt off the pew, Rosa turns to look at him.

Her gaze pierces right through to his soul and her eyes are shining with undeniable happiness and conviction.

_He is the one Hugh. I love him so much. I'm happy._

_I'm happy._

She does not say it, but that is what he believes she is telling him with those eyes of hers. With a gasp, audible to only himself, Hugh sinks right back into his seat, body trembling. What is he doing? Trying to deny his best friend, the girl he loves so much, her own right to be happy?

And just like that, the opportunity is gone.

Alder continues with the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

Nate steps forward and in a clear, loud voice, announces, "She gives herself freely, with my love and blessing." That solidifies Hugh's conviction that he's doing the right thing. Everyone had been all for the traditional lines but Rosa asserted that she wanted it to be on her own free will.

"I'm doing this because I want to be married, not because I was _given _into it," she had insisted. Beside Hugh, Emiko is blowing her nose noisily into a tissue as Ayame pats her back soothingly.

"Oh honey, I only wish you could witness this beautiful moment. Our darling's grown up now," she sniffles. After all, the reason Nate is the bridal escort is because years ago, before they even began their journey, Rosa's father had passed on, suddenly and unexpectedly.

Hugh watches the rest of the ceremony in stony silence. The whole episode does not go unnoticed though. Hailey subtly pats his hand, comforting him in the only way she can.

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

During the dinner, Hugh gets hauled up to make his speech. Being the bride's closest friend, he gets the special privilege of sitting at the bride's table.

Awkwardly, he taps the mike. "Uhm, is this thing working?" The sound of his voice echoes around, answering his question. The waiting stares unnerve him, even Rosa's does as it is filled with curiosity.

During the rehearsals, he always denied giving his speech. He wanted it to be more personal and heartfelt.

"_It would be more meaningful,"_ he said, _"If the bride hears it for the first time on the night itself."_

"I-I just wanted to congratulate Rosa and Curtis on their wedding together. Starting a life together is… amazing. You two have decided to commit to each other not for five years, not ten, but your whole lives. That's something to be proud of." He pauses to let the audience express their agreement, be it Elesa's gentle clapping or Iris' loud whooping. The ones who are married look at their other half with knowing eyes, nodding their agreement.

Curtis smiles at Hugh, instantly making him feel guilty for having almost ruined his wedding. After all, it is not like Curtis would be a bad husband or anything. Heck, that guy was sweeter than a Watmel berry. Rosa would be in good hands, just not his.

Nervously, he pulls at his collar. "I've known Rosa for about twenty years now. As far as I can recall, Rosa and I became best friends on the day we met. We started our journeys at twelve. Even then, she was something, and everyone knew it. Many people we passed would tell her that she was just like the previous hero of Unova, Touko."

From her seat between N and Cheren, Touko gives a little wave of acknowledgement. She had returned to Unova as soon as she could when Zekrom insisted that something was not right, but when she did, she realised that Rosa had handled the situation already. Plus, she had finally found N, so she could settle back in Nuvema, much to Bianca and Cheren's delight.

Touko understood why everyone saw that resemblance between Rosa and herself. In all honesty, it was not just the physical resemblance.

It was that spitfire personality that would fight for both humans and Pokemon alike. That flame burned as brightly within Touko as it did in Rosa. Smiling, Touko sighs dreamily as she watches the couple of the night discreetly twine their fingers together under the table. Her own hand gives her husband's a slight squeeze, conveying all her love in that.

Hugh wraps up his speech with a toast. "Here's to Rosa and Curtis. Congrats man, and you better treat my best friend right or I'll unleash my rage," he says as he raises his glass.

Laughs echo all about the room as they recognise his all too familiar catchphrase. No one seems to notice that he choked on that last bit.

_**~Holding My Peace~**_

It is the first dance of the night and the bride and groom are called to lead. Curtis smiles warmly as he and Rosa spin slowly in time to the music, her head leaning into his chest as he guides her. As more and more couples join them on the dance floor, Hugh leans against the wall, watching silently.

He is lost in his thoughts of how he let her slip away when a single tear slides down his face. His right hand stays in his pocket, gently caressing the ring he bought for her so long ago.

A warm, gloved hand settles on his shoulder and he turns to see Hailey offering a concerned look. "You alright Bro?"

Hugh nods wearily and brings his sleeve up to wipe away the offending tear.

"Yeah… J-Just holding my peace," he murmurs as he lets go of the ring.

**I don't know why I made Hugh so sad. My heart breaks for him now :( I'm an evil person OTL This plot was born because I was thinking of that whole "Speak now or forever hold your peace" thing at weddings. Way too many fanfics revolve around the person "speaking now" so I wanted one where the person "holds his peace" instead.**

**This is so different from my usual fluffs. I have no idea why it's so angsty and GAH.**

**If you squint hard enough, you can see I wanted to throw in Checkmateshipping and Ferriswheelshipping but I couldn't just pick one, hence the ambiguous hint.**

**The whole bit about the ring came from the MV for Wedding Dress by Taeyang. I wanted to cry then but couldn't so it wormed its way here. **


End file.
